


Mid-Semester Blues

by wontonto



Series: BokuIwa Revolution 😤 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm also very tired, M/M, anyway just a lil warning they take a shower together, but iwa's the opposite and feels like he needs to finish asap, guess who dropped two of her classes bc she couldn't take it? THIS BITCH, i just think they work really well together and that's why i love them so much, i like to think that bokuto has a more laidback attitude toward college, iwa's tired, like he doesn't think there's a timeline that needs to be met, nothing happens, they're just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Iwaizumi's reached the absolute end of his rope and his body is telling him to rest. He tries to keep going but his boyfriend offers him an incentive to slow down and take some time to himself instead of stressing himself out over everything.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: BokuIwa Revolution 😤 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993183
Kudos: 18





	Mid-Semester Blues

Iwaizumi was _tired._ Juggling all his classes with his midterms coming up, plus a couple group projects, as well as work, he was just _exhausted._

He just wanted to go home and sleep for five days, but of course that wasn’t an option. He had a ton of homework to do, and adding to that all of his studying made him think that he’d never sleep again. Against his better judgement, he figured that he’d grab some energy drinks or maybe coffee from the convenience store near his apartment. He should probably grab something to eat, too. 

He didn’t have time to cook anything, though, so it’d have to be something fast from the store, once again. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he walked down the road. 

He’d never been this overwhelmed before, and he didn’t like it. He just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend forever and run away from his responsibilities. 

But he couldn’t afford to do that. He gently smacked himself on the cheeks and told himself to buck up. He could do this; he knew his goals and what he wanted to accomplish. He was a national-level volleyball player in high school; his body could handle this. 

But apparently his body didn’t get the message because he was absolutely drained. As soon as he walked into the apartment, he flopped down face first on the couch, not caring that his legs were dangling at a very awkward angle. 

He hadn’t even bothered to take off his backpack and it slowly inched up his back towards his head but he couldn’t care less about it. 

“Haji, is that you?” his boyfriend asked as he walked into the living room. 

Iwaizumi let out a grunt, muffled by the couch cushions. 

“What’s wrong?” 

The couch dipped as Bokuto sat down on the unoccupied part, and he gently took off Iwaizumi’s bag. Iwaizumi’s arms flopped back down to the couch when he was free. He ran his hand through Iwaizumi’s hair, and he hummed in content. 

“Shitty day,” Iwaizumi grumbled. “I just want to sleep for a whole fucking week.” 

“Do you need help with anything?” Bokuto asked, still running his fingers through Iwaizumi’s brown locks. “I know you’ve been stressed because of everything.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Iwaizumi shook his head, adjusting himself so he could lay his head in Bokuto’s lap. “I just...” He sighed. “I need to get my head on straight and figure out how I can get everything done.” 

“Haji, I know you’ve got goals you’re working towards and stuff, but you can’t expect to do everything by yourself, can you?” 

Iwaizumi huffed. “I mean, I don’t know what else to do.” 

“Hey, I’m right here, you know.” Bokuto gently flicked Iwaizumi’s ear. “And I already made dinner because I figured you’d be too tired to make anything yourself and forget to get something from the store.” 

Iwaizumi’s stomach growled. “Oh. You’re right,” he chuckled. “I guess I was thinking about getting something so hard that I just forgot to go to the store to actually... _get something.”_

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “Come on, get up, let’s get some food in you. What did you eat today?” 

Iwaizumi paused as he propped himself up on an elbow to let Bokuto get off the couch. “Um...” He wracked his brain, thinking. “Uh... I think... I forgot?” 

Bokuto bonked him on the head. “You moron, you know you need to eat!” 

“I _know,_ but I just forgot, okay?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I do that sometimes.” 

“You do it _too often,_ Haji. You really need to take care of yourself better,” Bokuto pouted. “Stay there while I get dinner.” 

Iwaizumi flopped back down onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. “You know, Kou, you’re too good for me,” he muttered. 

“Don’t, Haji,” Bokuto said from the kitchen. 

“I mean, what am I _doing_ with my life right now?” Iwaizumi carried on, biting his lip. “I’ve got a million assignments to do, I'm trying to get my group all organized because no one else is pulling their weight and I _cannot_ afford to fail this goddamn class and I just...” He put his hands over his face, knowing that any second tears of frustration were going to escape and he didn’t want to cry in front of his boyfriend. 

“Hey,” Bokuto gently rubbed Iwaizumi’s forearms. “It’ll all be okay, babe. Worst case scenario, it just takes you a little longer to graduate.” 

He said that like it wasn’t a problem. Iwaizumi spread his fingers to peek through and Bokuto smiled when he saw. “There’s my handsome man,” he said softly, bending down to kiss Iwaizumi’s forehead. “Really, Haji, it’ll be okay.” 

“But what if it’s _not,_ Kou? What then?” 

Bokuto shrugged as he pulled back. “Then you take some time to rethink and regroup. We have academic advisors for a reason, Haji, they’re there to help. And so am I.” 

Iwaizumi bit his lip and gently cupped Bokuto’s face. “I love you so much,” he said, looking into Bokuto’s eyes. 

“I know, I love you too,” Bokuto said and turned his head to press a kiss to Iwaizumi’s palm. “C’mon, you really need to eat something, though.” 

They sat on the couch together, Iwaizumi leaning heavily into Bokuto’s side. As they ate the curry Bokuto had made, they watched some dumb sitcom, though Bokuto know that Iwaizumi wasn’t really watching it. He knew his boyfriend’s tendency to overthink a lot of things, especially when it came to his classes. He was confident that Iwaizumi would finish everything on time, and he’d do a good job at whatever it was. 

Bokuto glanced down at him and noticed that he was practically falling asleep with the plate in his hand. 

“Okay, mister, I think we should get you to bed,” Bokuto chuckled lightly, taking the half-full plate from him. 

“Mmm, I have homework to do,” Iwaizumi grumbled, his eyebrows scrunching as Bokuto moved him. 

“You’re already half asleep, Haji. I think you should take a shower and head to bed and get an early start tomorrow morning.” 

Iwaizumi groaned as he stretched, eyeing Bokuto as he took the dishes to the kitchen. “Would you take a shower with me?” he asked quietly. 

Bokuto looked back over his shoulder, noticing the blush dusting Iwaizumi’s cheeks. They didn’t take showers together very often, and it was only when Iwaizumi was feeling particularly vulnerable and worn down did he ask. 

“Of course I will. Just let me get this cleaned up really quick. Go put your things in the room and I'll be in the bathroom in a few.” 

“Mm’kay,” Iwaizumi nodded sluggishly, making his way to their room to throw his bag on the desk. 

He sat down on the bed and slowly took off his shoes and socks, every little move a huge effort. He really just wanted to lean back and let the bed engulf him in its downy softness, but... 

He took his hoodie off and let the t-shirt beneath come with it, not caring at how sloppy he was being as he threw both onto the floor. His jeans were too hard to get off by himself in his half-dead state, so he just padded over to the bathroom to wait for his boyfriend. 

Thankfully Bokuto got the dishes done quicker than one would’ve thought, and he was already on his way to the bathroom. “Oh, I see you’re already getting ready for a shower,” he noted, seeing his boyfriend’s state of half-dress. 

“Will you help me get out of these?” Iwaizumi asked, fumbling with the button on his jeans. 

“Of course, but let’s get you into the bathroom first,” Bokuto nodded, ushering him into the large bathroom. 

Bokuto turned on the tap to warm up the water as Iwaizumi leaned against the counter, looking very dazed and tired. “Ok, babe, I really think that you should probably get some sleep before you step into the shower,” Bokuto said, looking at his boyfriend. 

“We’re already here, though,” Iwaizumi shrugged, looking down and finally able to get his fingers to cooperate and unbutton his jeans. 

“Well, okay,” Bokuto sighed. “If you pass out and take me down with you, though, I’m not going to be very happy about that.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Iwaizumi waved his concerns off, getting fully naked. 

Bokuto stripped off his own clothes quickly and tested the water before hopping into the shower. “Okay, come on in.” 

Iwaizumi hummed and stepped over the bathtub into the stream of water and immediately felt himself relax. “Oh, this is nice,” he muttered. 

“Want me to wash your hair for you?” Bokuto asked. 

“Yeah, but in a minute.” 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and let the water wash over him and he wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s torso, cuddling close. He’d been so busy and they hadn’t had soft contact like this in weeks, and he hadn’t realized how much he missed it. 

Bokuto pressed gentle kisses on his shoulders, embracing him back. 

“You’ve been so stressed lately, you deserve to be pampered,” Bokuto whispered. 

Iwaizumi hummed and kissed Bokuto’s chest before nuzzling against him more. Bokuto ran his hands up Iwaizumi’s back and carded his fingers through his damp hair. 

He massaged Iwaizumi’s scalp and reached over to grab the shampoo so he could wash his hair. 

Iwaizumi leaned most of his body weight onto Bokuto and trusted him to hold him up. “Sorry I've been too busy lately, Kou,” he said quietly. 

“Hey, I get it, school’s really important to you,” Bokuto said, scratching Iwaizumi’s head lightly. “I’m here to support you in your endeavors.” 

“But I feel like I've been neglecting myself, but you especially. I don't spend enough time with you and I feel like the worst boyfriend ever.” 

“Shh,” Bokuto shook his head. “This moment is more than enough for me right now.” 

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi looked up at him, biting his lip. 

Bokuto bent down and kissed his lips. “Of course.” 

As Bokuto spread some body wash onto his loofah to wash Iwaizumi, the shorter man grunted. 

“What?” Bokuto asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“You know I'm ticklish,” Iwaizumi glared at him. 

“I know, but I’m not going to tickle you, I promise. I’ll try my best not to, anyway. I want you to be squeaky clean, and I gotta go over your whole body, after all.” 

“Fine,” Iwaizumi shrugged, too tired to really care. But he did trust Bokuto, and he knew that if his boyfriend said he’d do his best to not tickle him, he believed him. 

Little giggles escaped his mouth and he flinched away whenever Bokuto brushed the loofah over his ticklish spots, but Bokuto would immediately press a little kiss to his lips as an apology every time. Iwaizumi supposed he could accept those apologies. 

“You aren’t going to clean up too?” Iwaizumi asked when Bokuto turned off the shower and grabbed two towels. 

“Oh, I already took a shower today after I worked out, actually,” Bokuto smiled, drying himself off. 

“Oh... sorry,” Iwaizumi said quietly. 

“It’s fine, Hajime,” Bokuto shook his head. “I’m really glad you let me shower with you and we could have those few minutes to ourselves. I’ve missed having that intimacy with you.” 

Iwaizumi’s heart lurched and he bit his lip. “I’m so sorry I've been so wrapped up in all my schoolwork that I haven’t been...” 

“Stop,” Bokuto put a finger over his mouth. “Enough apologies, they’re all accepted and I forgive you for everything. But... could you maybe stop worrying me so much? You work yourself to the bone and I don’t like it.” 

Iwaizumi took in the pleading look of his boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him. “I’ll start taking more breaks from now on.” 

“Good! And make sure you eat!” 

“Yes, I will,” Iwaizumi nodded before yawning loudly. 

“But I think you need to sleep first,” Bokuto chuckled. 

“That is definitely correct,” Iwaizumi agreed, walking to the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still dripping wet but he didn’t really care, he just wanted to _sleep._

Bokuto rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend around his waist. “Where do you think you’re going with your dripping hair?” 

“To bed?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. 

“No. Dry your hair more, please, I don’t want a puddle on the bed.” 

He got a towel and started rubbing Iwaizumi’s hair himself. 

Iwaizumi let out an annoyed groan but allowed Bokuto to finish towel-drying his hair enough. 

“Can I go to bed now?” he asked, his eyes already half-closed. 

“Yes, you can, but also put on some pajama pants before, I don’t want a wet towel in the bed.” 

“So _demanding_ ,” Iwaizumi grumbled, though Bokuto knew he didn’t mean it. 

He threw on some random shorts he found in his drawer, not giving any fucks about what it looked like when he was this tired. He flopped into the bed on his side and buried his face into the pillow, falling asleep almost immediately. 

When Bokuto walked into the room, he bit back his laugh. 

Iwaizumi was on his stomach, half under the covers and one of his legs just hanging out of the bed. “Come on, you know better than that, Haji.” Bokuto shook his head and easily helped his boyfriend get fully into bed. 

He climbed into the bed on his side and gently pulled Iwaizumi closer to him, so his head was pillowed on Bokuto’s arm. He pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi’s forehead fondly and ran his free hand over Iwaizumi’s warm skin. “I love you,” he whispered. 

… 

The next morning, Iwaizumi woke up feeling more refreshed than he had in a _long time_. He was cuddled against Bokuto, their legs tangled together and torsos pressed tightly together. He moved his head closer to Bokuto’s chest and pressed his cheek against it, listening to his heartbeat. It was slow and relaxed, and Iwaizumi grinned to himself. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” he whispered before pressing a kiss on Bokuto’s chest. He moved his hand to the back of Bokuto’s neck to play with the soft hairs there, and couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

Sure, he had a lot of things to do and he was very busy, but nothing could beat these wonderful moments with Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> i was _soft_ writing this. i've been really feeling the stress of school lately ~~hence why i dropped two of my classes fjdsaklfjad~~ and wanted to write Iwa feeling it too. idk i feel like he'd be the kind of guy who stresses over a lot of stuff.


End file.
